


Adventure Date

by crazyNiney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English and golly gosh you got a date with a hot, blue and adventurous girl, so what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Date

Your name is Jake English and golly gosh you got a date with a hot, blue and adventurous girl, so what could go wrong?

In fact a lot.   
First of she isn’t one for nice words and the gentlemen behavior brings nothing.

Second she always tries o be the number one but no one can be better than me but okay lets let the troll win.

“come on your slowing me down!!!!!!!!” At that you walk faster. 'Damn trollkind is way faster than humans but even though Vriska is shouting at me she still seams to have fun!'

You do your best to catch up and soon enough you’re directly behind her “Gadzooks! We are almost there. Friggin ruins are right over there and just waiting for us to waltz into it comrade”  
“oh shut up Jake the treasure wants to 8e found nerd”

“Y-yeah they want that” “Riiiiiiiight”, Vriska trails before setting a small blush on my cheek that totally didn’t just make me blush 'Friggin body reactions'

“You arent that 8ad for a human”

 


End file.
